She's The Best thing That's Ever Been Mine
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Mine". Jacob Black is working at Starbucks but is always curious about this girl who comes in everyday. One day, he decides to talk to her, but didn't expect one thing to happen...All human ONE SHOT & SONG FIC
1. Meeting in Starbucks

**AN: My first one shot :) This story was inspired by the music video for the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I wanted to write a story about a JacobxNessie meeting like that, but not a whole story since I already have like a million stories in mind that are either not written and are on hold, or ones that need to be updated... So, here's a one shot :)**

* * *

_"You were in college working part time_

_Waiting tables_

_Left a small town, __never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we'd bother with love_

_If it never lasts."_

_-Taylor Swift, Mine_

* * *

There was always this girl. This one girl who always came into Starbucks, the place where Jacob worked for his college money. She never ordered anything, well at least from him, and she never really talked to anyone. She'd just curl up with a book and read, checking her phone until her ride arrives.

Jacob never talked to her. Never seen her face, at least not up close. But he always found her a little interesting. Not in a way that he wanted to pick her brain a little, just that she kept to herself so well.

_How does she do it?_ He always asked himself.

It was winter, coffee season in Seattle where everyone must get their coffee. And like always, she came in. She arrived already when Jacob checked in. She sat in the corner of the store, like always.

Her face was shadowed since she kept her face low, trying to read the book she was reading on the table. She had a braid that was hanging on her left shoulder with her copper hair.

"Hey," said Paul, his friend for lack of better word.

Jacob thought he was going to tease him for staring at the mystery girl in the corner. Well, Paul most likely knew her name he just never told him since this was the first time Jacob showed interest Paul caught him in.

"Can you make that girl's frappachino?" he pointed at the mystery girl who was still reading her book. "I have to take a leak real quick."

Paul left before Jacob could answer. The one she ordered was written down on the computers so he didn't have to ask.

When he finished making her Vanilla Bean frappachino, he was thinking about calling her up. But then decided to just serve it to her.

He didn't feel nervous about it, she was completely harmless and he knew that.

He took the frap and went around the counter to her table slash corner.

"Here's your frap." he just said.

She looked up at him. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen... Her whole face was beautiful.

She was pale, like everyone else in Forks. She had brown eyes with a little make up but he was sure she looked pretty even without it. When she saw his face, she smiled. Jacob's heart started to beat really fast and couldn't slow it. From the way the light shone behind her, he thought he could see wings and a halo.

"Um, thanks." she said. She had a beautiful musical voice too. Had a ring to it Jacob never heard before.

She's gotta be an angel. He thought.

She took a sip of the frap and Jacob watched. She looked up from her drink, realizing he was still there. She blushed a little.

"Its perfect, as always, thank you... Um..." Oh! My name! Jacob had to think for a while to remember his response.

"Jacob." he introduced himself. She giggled, thinking it was cute how he couldn't speak. She never got this response from anyone. She held out her hand.

"Renesmee." she said, as Jacob shook her hand.

Definitely and angel.

Jacob held onto her hand and she laughed and took her hand back. They stared at each other for a few minutes then Jacob decided to start conversation.

"What book are you reading?" she smiled and showed him the cover reading "Beastly".

"Its a modern day beauty and the beast. The movies coming out soon so I figured I'd read the book first."

"Is it good?" Jacob took a seat as he asked. Renesmee was silent, then burst into laughter.

"Well, most of the book is about the main character trying to deal with his looks as a beast. I only just got to the part where a girl comes in to break the spell."

"Wait, I thought it was modern. There is no spells and witches and beasts." she laughed.

"Tell the author that. I'd back you up one-hundred percent." he laughed. "In the movie the guy just looks like a freak, not really a beast with fur like the book."

"That sounds like Disney."

"It does. It really does."

They continued to talk a little longer about the book buy then they heard a honk outside. Her ride.

"I gotta go." she said with a little disappointment on her face.

Heaven calls. He thought.

"What?" she said. Jacob had a stone face.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did. You said 'heaven calls'."

"Did I say that out loud?" he meant to think, but said out loud again.

"Yeah, you did... And that's really sweet."

Jacob's heart sped again and Renesmee blushed and looked at the floor. The horn honked again and Renesmee grabbed her frap, thanking him again. When she was gone he smiled.

He decided to clear off the table. Only clean napkins were there that the boss would most likely tell him to throw out. But on one napkin, it had something written on it: Call me! 555-6377

He went to the back to do his happy dance. He would definitely be making that call... Unless she called him first.

Renesmee strapped into her roommate's car and then something on the cup of her frap caught her eye: In black marker Jacob wrote: call me: 555-5253.

* * *

_"You are the best thing that's ever been_

_Mine."_

* * *

**AN: If you guys want me to write a song fic (like scenes for each part of the song) let me know :) I'm starting to fall for this song.**


	2. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**AN: I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got :) So, after awaiting months (or weeks... which ever...) here is the rest of "She's The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine". Sorry, I had to make it a song fic since I can't work on a whole story, but this was really fun. If you want any others, lmk, I'll see what I can do. Enjoy :)**

* * *

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never last

* * *

******************Recap******************

They continuted to talk a little longer about the book buy then they heard a honk outside. Her ride.

"I gotta go." she said with a little dissapointment on her face.

Heaven calls. He thought.

"What?" she said. Jacob had a stone face.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did. You said 'heaven calls'."

"Did I say that outloud?" he meant to think, but said outloud again.

"Yeah, you did... And that's really sweet."

Jacob's heart sped again and Renesmee blushed and looked at the floor. The horn honked again and Renesmee grabbed her frap, thanking him again. When she was gone he smiled.

He decided to clear off the table. Only clean napkins were there that the boss would most likely tell him to throw out. But on one napkin, it had something written on it: Call me! 555-6377

He went to the back to do his happy dance. He would deffinetly be making that call... Unless she called him first.

Renesmee strapped into her mom's car and then something on the cup of her frap caught her eye: In black marker Jacob wrote: call me: 555-5253.

* * *

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

* * *

Jacob was too nervous to text Renesmee and Renesmee's instict told her that it should've been Jacob to text her first.

She rinsed out the frap cup and kept it, she didn't know why but she felt like she should, it meant something to her. Jacob did the same with the napkin.

The next day, Renesmee came back and Jacob was already there. He smiled and waved and she did the same back, trying to cover her blush and she sat down quickly trying to find her book.

"Paul, I'm going to take my break now, cover for me?" Paul nodded when he saw his friend had a crush on Renesmee.

Jacob made Renesmee's usual order, even though she didn't ask. Jacob made his own as well, it wasn't the same but he thought that If she saw he was drinking something different, she'd like to try it.

He took his seat with her and gave her the frapp. She opened her mouth to ask but he held up his hand and said, "On the house."

Renesmee smiled, Jacob had to remind himself to breathe.

"Thanks." she said, taking a sip. In the middle of drinking, Jacob took his sip as well. She realized he was drinking something different and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked as if he just realized it.

"Nothing." she said.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked.

"Mmm..." she said, thinking.

"C'mon!" he held it out to her. "I personally think it's better than vanilla bean. Just try it. I don't have mono or anything." he joked.

She laughed and took the cup. She took a sip and put it down.

"You're right." she smiled. "Next time, I'll order it."

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, a couple just a few years older than her, were fighting. They kept their voices down pretty well so she couldn't hear what they were saying. Jacob notised her gaze and Renesmee turned away and rolled her eyes. No way she'd end up like that. But ever since she met Jacob, she wasn't sure.

"All a part of love." he whispered to himself.

"What is?" she said, hearing him.

"Fighting." he just said back. "All couples NEED to have their first fight, other wise they won't know how to solve it. Some in devorce, some in seperation, and sometimes they just forget about it."

"And how do you know all this?" No way he could know so much about love. Was he a player? Was he previously married? They were both within that age to. But he gave her a different answer.

"Movies... And common sense." she laughed and he did with her.

***

"So, beastly is comming out in a few days." Renesmee smiled as she was getting her stuff together. Jacob was driving her home from now on. It's been two weeks since they first met.

"You remembered even though I'm done reading it." she commented.

"Yes I did." he smiled and they headed out to his car.

"1986 Volkwagon Rabbit?" she asked. Jacob froze in surprise.

"You- you know cars?"

I think I just fell in love with her. He thought, not sure if he was being sarcastic to himself or not. She shrugged.

"I read a book and one of the characters was driving one. I hear it's a classic car." Jacob got really excited.

"It is! I mean, it doesn't go fast but I love it."

"How were you able to buy one of these? Is it your dad's?" she knew his father was disabled so he couldn't drive anymore.

"No, my sister drives his car. I made this from scratch with my bare hands." her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Wow." she couldn't stop looking at it. Then Jacob eventually reminded her they had to get home.

The drive was not silent. Regular conversations but tonight, Renesmee did all the talking. She notised he was quiet but didn't say anything until she got home and invited him inside.

She warmed some water and made them both hot chocolate, an served it to him on the living room couch.

"Can you believe it?" She said.

"Believe what?"

"We only met two weeks ago... As my waiter and now-,"

"Im at your house alone, drinking hot chocolate on your couch." she laughed, at how right he was. Finally, he lay his head on her lap.

"Are you okay?" she played with his hair.

"What? I'm sorry, I zoned out."

"Well, you've been so out of it lately."

"No, I'm just... Thinking."

"About what?"

Jacob took a deep breath. You can do this, Jake. You're a man, act like one. But he felt like the geek asking the head cheerleader to prom.

"I was wondering if... You know, you would like to come over to my dorm tommorow? It's my day off and I wanted to show you something." he said in one breath. He didn't breathe again, waiting for her answer. Instead, she showed confusion.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Um... yeah, I am." They laughed as he admitted it, breaking his tension.

"Yes, Jacob. I would love to."

"Great! Awesome!" he said trying to contain his excitement.

He grabbed a piece of paper nearby and Renesmee grabbed a pen to write down his dorm number. His college was only a few miles away from her house.

He excused himself to having to go home since her roommate would be home soon and it was getting dark. She kissed his cheek goodnight and when he drove home, he felt like he was flying.

* * *

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

"Nessie! You're such a slow poke!" Jacob yelled running down La Push beach.

Jacob gave Renesmee a new nick name on the four hour drive from Seattle, including the ferry, where they had a twenty minute romantic dinner of hot dogs and coke in the ferry restaurant. Nessie warned she didn't like dinner dates in exception to coffee, but cheep food was her favourite kind so she was okay with it.

Jacob took her to the town he grew up in, La Push, the Quileute Reservation thirty minutes away from Forks. He decided to take her to the one place he knew she would love: First Beach.

"I'm no athlete." she called back.

She stayed in one spot to rest and Jacob ran back, concerned a little that she ran too much.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just let me take a break." she said, trying not to laugh.

He laughed with her and lead her to a piece of driftwood for her to sit on. After a few minutes, Jacob suggested they take a walk this time, as planned. She agreed and after a few minutes of walking, he pulled a move: he slowly, but casually put his arm around her and she layed her head against his.

Jacob and Nessie knew, this felt right...  
But could it be...

After a few minutes, Jacob and Nessie started fooling around in the water, splashing each other and getting their clothes wet.

This was nothing Nessie would ever do in a life time. Jacob was so... Different. He was such a rebel, and she was always so careful... Maybe...

Nessie eventually got out of the water to avoid more splashing when it turned to war.

"Dont you run from me!" Jacob called, running after her.

Nessie giggled and fell into the sand, Jacob did the same when he reached her. They laughed together at the fun they were having.

Jacob looked over Nessie, covered in sand, except for her face and a little bit in her hair. He helped her up and led her to two rocks where they could sit together.

"This is the BEST date I've ever been on." Nessie said. Jacob smiled.

"Im glad. Same here, though... Do you know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"If you let me," he leaned forward and grabbed her face gently. "Do this."

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, that words couldn't describe for the both of them. In that moment, they knew they were meant to be together...

* * *

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

* * *

**Six months later...**

Jacob parked his car in front of the new house he recently bought and settled down in three months ago.

Nessie was practically bouncing up and down and she sprinted toward the trunk of his car.

"Jacob! Come on!" Jacob took the keys out of the ignition and opened the trunk where Nessie's things were in boxes for the move in.

They each took a box, and started unpacking as soon as they finished bringing them in. Jacob looked for things to decorate the house with. He held out a flower clock.

"Really?" he asked. "You didn't sell this?"

Nessie ran to him and took it.

"It was mine when I was six. I plan on keeping it for my future kids." Jacob laughed. They didn't plan on getting married, but Jacob was thinking about it. Nessie just didn't know.

"Suit yourself." he continued unpacking as she did before he brought up the clock.

Nessie came across an old photo she packed of her and her parents when she was younger. Jacob notised when he asked her about the radio she packed, she was silent.

"Nessie, are you okay?" there were no secrets between her and Jacob. He knew everything about her, even why she was so to herself before they met.

"Yeah... They were so happy..." Jacob walked over and took the picture from her hands to see.

Jacob could see, she was worried about what was going to happen. Would they end up like her parents? Jacob had more confidence though.

"Hey," he said, taking her face into his hands. "We'll never make that mistake. Your parents are different from us." she smiled and Jacob helped her up as their song started to play. They danced to it and all was forgotten.

* * *

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

* * *

"Jacob, have you seen these?" Jacob took the pieces of paper from Nessie's hand and saw the numbers scrolled across it. "How are we going to pay these? I mean, the promotion at work has been taken by 'Miss Perfect'" she said the name with mockery. "And you can't start your own shop with this-"

To calm her down, Jacob took her face into his hands. It worked.

"Nessie," he said. "We may not have a plan, but I'm sure things will turn alright. We have each other."

Nessie sighed and smiled.

"You're right." Jacob smiled back and she stood up as Jacob did the same. "I love you, I'm sorry." Jacob leaned down and kissed her to seal it.

* * *

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

"I didn't know you knew how to row a boat." Nessie commented as he paddled across La Push beach. Jacob just smiled.

"My dad taught me a thing or two." Nessie giggled and Jacob stopped the boat since they were in the middle of the ocean.

No turning back now, Jake. She can't run from you, you can't run from her... Damn, should've thought this through... Jacob was having a silent war with himself. Is it too soon? No, you've been living together for almost a year. Your annaversary only comes once a year, here we go...

"Hey, Ness," he said, looking surprised. "Is that a dolphin?"

She turned around fast so she could see it. Jacob raced to get something out of his pocket. By the time he had it out, she was turning around, pointing out dolphins don't live there, but she was cut off by the sight of what was in Jacob's hand.

She covered her mouth in shock, and Jacob just smiled and got down on one knee- very difficult in a boat, but he managed.

"I love you, even before I met you, I knew we were meant to be... Marry me." Nessie tries to hold back tears.

"Yes! Yes!" she tried her best not to rock the boat when she leaned over to hug him. He hugged her back and he slid the ring on her third finger on her left hand. Then, they leaned in and their lips touched in the best kiss they ever had.

* * *

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

* * *

Jacob walked through the door and threw his coat on the kitchen table as Nessie was still doing dishes.

"Jacob!" She turned around, really pissed.

"Nessie, I'm tried, I don't have time for this." he tried to head for the bedroom but she stood in front of him.

"It's two thirty in the morning, Jacob! I thought we were going to my grandma's birthday party at six!"

"Look, Nessie, I'm the one doing all the work around here! I come home every day with numbers running and a pay check every month! So, let me relax!"

"It's not that!" they started yelling. "You promised me you'd be home regular time: five! It's two am, Jacob!" she started crying. "My grandma doesn't turn ninty every year! She may not even have another birthday!"

"Well excuse me as I do all the bill paying here, you bitch!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he immedietly regreted them as she opened the door and ran into the streets. He followed.

He realized they just had their first fight.

* * *

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

* * *

"Nessie! Nessie! Stop!"

Nessie didn't respond. She kept running until she tripped and fell.

This is it. She thought. This is goodbye. He's leaving me. Our first fight and he's leaving me. I shouldn't have yelled. This is my fault... Love is nothing without him. I'm never getting married now...

Jacob caught up and tried to get her to stand up.

"Nessie... Nessie... I'm sorry... Just look at me..." she didn't. She sobbed in her hands. He stood in front of her and lifted her himself.

He's going to say it. She could even hear him saying it wasn't going to work out and it was a mistake. She held her breath as he whipes the tears off her face. Then, he held it, like he always did.

Here we go... She thought. But instead...

"Nessie... I'll never, EVER leave you alone. I promise. I meant what I said. I love you and I always will. I'll never leave your side. I would be crazy to leave you. I love you, always..."

* * *

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

"Nessie, our first date was the day you and I finally kissed, we knew we were meant to be together. The day I proposed, you finally believed in love. But the first time I saw you, I saw an angel. And I still do every day, every time I see you. It's like the first time. With angel wings and a halo... I fell in love with a careful girl whom I change for the better. And you know what? She is the best thing that's ever, and always, will be mine."

* * *

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

* * *

Everyone threw rose petals as the happy couple excitedly ran from the church to the limo, as cameras flashed on Jacob and Nessie Black's smiling faces.

Everyone cheered and smiled, Paul laughed and clapped remembering the back story of the two. Jacob whispered "I love you, Mrs Black," and kissed her for a picture for everyone before they got into the limo. It was surely the best day of both their lives.

* * *

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

"Nessie, open the door for little Landon." Jacob said, holding a video camera as Nessie held their new born son in her arms.

"Jacob, no way I am taking one hand off Landon just because you're too lazy to open the door." Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes, but did it anyways.

"See Landon? Welcome home!" Nessie laughed and Jacob trying to make it memorable for when he's twenty watching it. "Can I hold him?" Nessie held the baby in mock fright.

"The baby that came out of my body! Nuh-uh!"

"Nessie," he said, whining. "I never got to hold him!"

"Its only been an hour."

"C'mon! I want to see what I looked like when I'm sixty!" Nessie gave up and Jacob put down the camera as she passed Landon to him as she held the camera this time.

Holding Landon Darien Black, Jacob started crying in joy, not as hard as when he first held him. He couldn't believe he and Nessie made this. He had his mom's eyes, Jacob's hair and skin, and Nessie's laugh.

"We did good." Jacob smiled. Nessie turned the camera off so all her attention could be on her husband.

"Yes, we did."

* * *

_Do you believe it?_

* * *

Nessie walked into the garage holding lemonade for her husband and her seven year old son, hard at work at a broken motorcycle.

"Mom, it's dangerous in here!" Landon protested.

"He's right." Jacob agreed. "Not good for little Noah." He bent down and kissed her rounded belly and Landon took the lemonade glasses out of her hands.

* * *

_We're gonna make it now_

* * *

Everyone cheered as Noah blew put the candle for his fourth birthday. Nessie passed cake around to friends and family who came to the party. Noah and Landon dug into the cake and Jacob filmed the whole thing with the same camera from eleven years ago.

* * *

_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

* * *

Two things were certain in the years they spent together with unfailing love: Jacob was the best thing that's ever been hers. And Nessie was the best thing that's ever been his.

**AN: That's it :) Review! And check out my other stories and add me as Author Alert for more cheesy stuff (Like The Twilight Notebook and Dear Jacob- _to be released May 25/11 6pm EST_)**

**Thanks for reading! :) 3**


End file.
